


Vampires and Werewolves ... Oh my.

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel spent most of his life afraid of things that people just shouldn't be afraid of. Because of this, when he was a child, Castiel's parents gave him a doll to protect him; at least, that is what they told their child. Now, fully grown and all alone, Castiel makes a wish that his doll comes to life ... suddenly, a strange man with dirty blond hair and green eyes, who looks exactly like his doll, comes into his life ... to save him? Maybe?





	Vampires and Werewolves ... Oh my.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to my head and so, it got written. It is unbeta'd and ends here, just in case you were hoping for more. Just needed to get the idea out there.

            Castiel found it funny when people told him that “the only thing to fear, was fear itself.” It was a load of shit and he knew it. However, he could understand how people could not understand his irrational fear of fear. Ever since he was a young boy, Castiel had been afraid of everything. From the monsters that lived under the bed to the creepy guy that they sometimes ran into at the grocery store. He had no reason for these fears but they existed and they crippled him.

            When the fears started to interfere with Castiel's daily life, his parents knew that they needed to do something about it. The decided that the only option was to take Castiel to a child psychologist. She informed them that it was not rare but that it was also not the best thing for him to be scared all the time. She offered up a starting suggestion for them and thankfully it worked.

            One day, Castiel came home from preschool and his parents sat him down and gave him a gift. Castiel opened it to find a boy doll, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He wore a brown jacket, blue jeans and black boots. Castiel was not sure why he had gotten a doll but he knew that he loved it and it was his new favorite toy.

            Castiel's parents explained to him that the doll was his protector. That when Castiel feared something, he would protect him from whatever it was. If he would just close his eyes, his new doll would fight off the bad guys, including the monsters in the closet and under the bed. Castiel decided then and there to name him Hunter, because he hunted the bad guys.

            Through his childhood, Hunter slept next to Castiel and fought off his fears to the point where Castiel was no longer afraid. He knew that if Hunter existed, he would never have to fear for anything. Even in his valedictorian speech at his high school graduation, he thanked Hunter, though he did not tell anyone who he was. The only person who knew was him and his parents and they were also appreciative.

            When Castiel left for college, he contemplated leaving Hunter home with his parents. He was old enough to know that he was just a doll and did not really protect him from anything, except for his over active imagination. However, when he arrived at school and began to unpack his bags, there was Hunter. His mother must have slipped him into his things.

            There were times throughout college that Castiel was made fun of for Hunter and for random amounts of time, he lived in a box under Castiel's bed. Castiel felt horrible hiding him away from the world but he also wanted to get through college as pain free as possible. Once he graduated, got a job and finally had a place of his own, Hunter was back out and on the dresser in his bedroom.

            Castiel's life after college was not bad, he had a decent job, money after paying his bills to have a little bit of fun and a really nice place to live. But he still was not happy. Every day was the same thing. He would go to work, go out with a few friends and then come home … alone. The amount of times Castiel had brought someone home was enough to count on one hand. He didn't know what it was but he was horrible with women.

            “If only you were real,” Castiel looked over at Hunter one night as he laid in bed, contemplating his life and what its purpose was. He was going through a rough time and could really use a good friend right now, someone who would not judge him. Hunter would never judge him. “I can dream, can't I?”

            Castiel thought about Hunter and his life. How was it that the most important thing in the world to him was a doll? It seemed childish and maybe that was the reason that he was having troubles with people in real life. He was quicker to give his love to an inanimate doll than he was to another human being. Seemed sad but he could not change the way he felt overnight.

            Sleep soon followed Castiel's thought of emptiness and the next thing he knew, he was back to his routine. He got up, got ready for work, drank more coffee than he needed and then mindlessly made his way through the day. Since it was Friday and he did not have to work the next day, Castiel took up a few friends on their invitation to go out and have a couple of drinks. He didn't drink much, just because he knew it would leave him later feeling depressed, but hung out with his friends until they were ready to call it a night.

            Bundling himself up in his jacket, scarf and beanie, Castiel began the cold walk from the bar back to his apartment. He knew how to drive but he lived in the city and it was always faster to walk or take public transportation, so he never bothered wasting his money on a car. It was only six or seven blocks anyways and being in his early thirties, it was probably good for him to get in as much walking as he could to keep himself healthy.

            “Excuse me,” A large burly looking man, who gave off a biker vibe, stepped in front of Castiel and forced him to come to a stop. “I am all turned around. I am trying to get to 5th and Preston.”

            “Well, luckily, you are not far,” Castiel gave him a friendly smile and turned slightly to point off to his right. “You just have to go two blocks up, turn left and go down ...”

            Castiel was cut off by a violent hit to his body. Everything was spinning and soon he was being dragged down what appeared to be an alley. He tried to scream and maybe he was but he could not hear anything but his heart beating loudly in his head. _I am going to die. I am going to die. Hunter help me._

Castiel struggled against the man and finally could get to his feet but then was lifted off the ground completely. He was not the smallest man in the world but the guy attacking him seemed to have no trouble maneuvering around Castiel's weight, almost as if he were just a piece of cardboard.

            “Hey!” Castiel tried to focus his attention, wondering what this guy could possibly have to say to him at this point. “Blood Breath.”

            Castiel began to fall and suddenly he was pressed against the cold wet cement. His legs hurt from the landing and his head was spinning. He wanted to run away but he could not seem to muster through his fear to move. Fear was the worst, it was his kryptonite. He was paralyzed.

            Finally, after realizing that no one was next to him, Castiel turned to see what was happening. He could hear a struggle taking place behind him and though he knew running was safest, his curiosity got the best of him, something that did not normally happen.

            “Hey man,” A figure made its way over to Castiel but it was not the man who had originally attacked him. “Are you okay?”

            Castiel took the hand that was offered to him, his gut letting him know that he was safe and that he did not have to run from this man. The man pulled Castiel to his feet and then Castiel stumbled back, he could not believe his eyes.

            “Hunter,” Castiel could barely let the words escape his mouth.

            “You know about hunters?” The man asked with a shocked look on his face.

            “What?” Castiel shook his head, confused as to what was being asked of him. “Are you Hunter?”

            “I am a hunter,” the guy took a step back from Castiel, the confusion Castiel was feeling seemed to be apparent in this man as well. “Name is Dean.”

            Castiel tried to shake off the pounding in his chest and racing in his brain. It was then that he noticed the headless body that was lying only a few feet away from him. The fear that had went away was soon back when he noticed that it no longer had a head.

            “You cut off his head,” Castiel stumbled backward, his back hitting against a large dumpster. “Please, don't kill me.”

            “First off, I am not going to kill you,” Dean took a step toward Castiel and Castiel could not move, the fear paralyzing him once again. “And secondly, cutting off the head is the most effective way to kill a vampire.”

            “A what?” Vampire? There was no such thing as vampires. Not only was this guy a murderer, he was crazy as well and going to kill Castiel for knowing too much.

            “A vampire,” Dean spoke slower, as if Castiel were stupid. “You know, a creature that looks like a human but lives off drinking the blood of other humans to stay alive. You ever seen a movie?”

            This guy was being serious and as much as Castiel wanted to call him crazy and run away, he could not bring himself to do anything other than believe him. Soon, his body became his own again and he made a few steps back towards Dean, who was the spitting image of his doll. From the brown jacket and blue jeans to the dirty blond hair and striking green eyes. It was as if the doll was made in his image.

            “Thank you,” Castiel looked from the dead body to Dean. “You saved my life.”

            “Nothing of it man,” Dean smiled at Castiel and Castiel almost lost his balance. “Take care of yourself.”

            Dean turned to walk away and Castiel's heart sunk. Not even giving it a thought, Castiel ran out toward the street to find Dean again. Finally catching up to him, Castiel yelled to him, “Wait.”

            Dean stopped and turned to look at Castiel. He did not seem super amused at being stopped but he did not continue trying to leave and that was all Castiel wanted. He wanted him to stop for a moment.

            “Let me buy you a drink,” Castiel offered. “It is the least I can do for you saving my life.”

            “Why the hell not,” Dean agreed, though Castiel had expected a different reaction. “Care to throw in a burger as well? I am starving.”

            “Absolutely,” Castiel agreed. He would buy this guy an entire five-course meal if that is what it would take to get him not to leave right way; to thank him, of course.

            Castiel led Dean in the direction of his favorite pub in town. They had thirty different local beers on tap and made some of the best bacon cheeseburgers in the world. You could even have as many extra patties added onto it for only a dollar per patty. This information had made Dean smile again.

            “What can I get you boys?” The owner, whose name Castiel had learned a while back was Ellen, came over to take their order.

            Castiel ordered one of his favorite beers and a double bacon cheeseburger with grilled onions and a double batch of fries. You could not tell by looking at him that he could put that much food away but he was good eater. Dean, impressed with what he had heard decided to order the same.

            They talked for a while during the time that they were eating, just standard small talk and Castiel was slightly uncomfortable. He felt that Dean was just being friendly to him out of pity, that Dean was only here for the burger and beer and did not really care to know anything about him.

            “So how do you know about hunters?” Dean finally asked, taking another pull from his beer.

            “I don't think I understand,” Castiel was not sure what he was asking.

            “You called me hunter,” Dean refreshed Castiel's memory, though he had not forgotten. “I am a hunter. So, how do you know about us?”

            “I don't know anything about hunters,” Castiel sat back against his chair. “I called you Hunter, like the name Hunter.”

            “Oh,” Dean set down his beer. “Why?”

            “It’s a long story,” Castiel shook his head, not really sure it was a story that he wanted to tell anyone, not even this Dean.

            “I have some time,” Dean smiled over at Castiel and everything stopped. Castiel shook it off though, not sure what the feeling from Dean’s smile meant.

            “You promise not to laugh at me,” Castiel was not sure that he could handle being laughed at again for Hunter. He had gotten away from college and the rude behaviors of other people.

            “I will try my hardest,” Dean promised. It was better than nothing.

            “Hunter is a doll,” Castiel looked down at his food so that he did not have to make eye contact with Dean and see how much Dean wanted to laugh.

            “A doll?” Dean questioned. “What kind of doll?”

            “Well, when I was a little kid, I was… kind of… scared of everything,” Castiel thought back to try and see what had caused all the fear but he could never figure it out. “So, my parents bought me this doll and told me that he would protect me from everything. Even though he was just a doll, I stopped being scared all the time because of him. I named him Hunter.”

            “So, because I saved you,” Dean tried to put the night together in his head, ‘you called me Hunter?”

            “Well, no.” Castiel shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet Deans. He seemed more curious than having a desire to laugh at Castiel. “I called you Hunter because you look exactly like him. Except for being real and all of that. I kind of...”

            Castiel's words trailed off before he could finish his sentence. He thought about the night before when he wished that Hunter was real and in the alley, he thought that his wish had come true.

            “You … kind of what?” Dean pushed for him to finish.

            “I kind of thought he came to life somehow,” Castiel admitted, though he could not figure out why he was telling Dean all of this. “So, he could save me.”

            “Can I see him?” Dean asked, throwing Castiel for a loop. Did he really ask to see his doll?

            “I would prefer you didn't,” Castiel said quietly. “I don't want to make you feel weird.”

            “I won't,” Dean tried to assure Castiel. “I completely want to see this hero that I resemble.”

            “You really want to see him?” Castiel asked, making sure to ask the most important follow-up question. “And you promise not to laugh at me?”

            “Have I laughed at you yet?” Dean asked, more making a statement.

            Castiel finally agreed to bring Dean home to see his doll. They finished up their burgers and beers and Castiel paid the check. He then led Dean down the three blocks it took to get to his apartment, followed by the fifteen flights of stairs. By time they got to the door, Castiel was shaking, terrified of what Dean was going to think.

            Pushing the door open, Castiel tried to push all his nerves away but he did not have much luck. He was bringing this stranger, who killed vampires, into his home. What if his plan was really to kill him?

            “Would you like another beer?” Castiel asked as he led Dean into his living room. It was not the nicest looking place because he did not have a lot of things but it was enough for Castiel. “Or a glass of water?”

            “I would love a beer,” Dean smiled, making his way to the window to look down at the street below. Was he checking to see if anyone outside would hear Castiel scream when he murdered him?

            Castiel grabbed Dean and himself a beer from the fridge, opened them and then brought Dean his. He then told Dean to give him a minute and he would be right back. Heading into his room, Castiel was ready to run. His nerves eating up all of him. He was not sure which thought was worse, Dean laughing at him for having a doll or Dean killing him.

            Castiel stood in front of his dresser and looked at Hunter. Everything about him looked like the man in the living room. Castiel shook his head a few times and then pinched his arm. He expected himself to wake up but all he got was a spot that was probably going to be sporting a bruise in a few hours.

            Grabbing Hunter, Castiel quickly drank down the rest of his beer and then slowly made his way into the living room. Dean was still looking out the window, half of his beer gone and sitting on the desk beside him.

            “Remember that you told me you wouldn't laugh,” Castiel tried to lighten up the moment but he was still terrified, his fear increasing as Dean turned himself around and laid eyes on the doll. Castiel wished that he could tell what Dean was thinking but his face was blank.

            “Wow,” Dean finally brought his eyes back to Castiel and gave what appeared to be a faint smile. “I don't know whether to be intrigued or completely creeped out.”

            “I would not blame you for being creeped out,” Castiel did agree that it was kind of creepy.

            “How long have you had this?” Dean reached forward as if asking if he could hold the doll. Castiel hesitated for a moment but handed it over to him.

            “Twenty-eight years,” Castiel admitted, who kept a doll for twenty-eight years?

            “That, okay,” Dean looked down at the doll. The doll that was wearing the exact same clothes he was currently wearing and looked exactly like him feature wise. “Wow.”

            “I know, that is a long time,” Castiel tried to help get rid of the awkwardness.

            “No, it just,” Dean handed the doll back to Castiel. “It is just that I’m twenty-eight years old.”

            Castiel now knew for sure that he was having a dream. None of this could be possible. Sure, he believed in coincidences but this was so much more. This was either a dream or it was fate, it was his wish coming true.

            “Are you an angel?” Castiel looked up from his doll and across the room at Dean “I prayed and I wished for you to be real and here you are. My angel.”

            “I am definitely no angel,” Dean ran his hand through his hair.

            “Could have fooled me,” Castiel set Hunter down on the couch and took a step toward Dean.

            “No, I promise,” Dean shook his head at Castiel. “I’m nothing special.”

            “You saved my life,” Castiel took another few steps forward until he was only a few feet away from Dean. “I prayed for you specifically and you saved my life. That sounds like an angel to me.”

            Castiel was not sure what he was doing, but soon he was so close to Dean that he could feel Dean's breath against his face. Dean was frozen, eyes looking directly into Castiel's but he did not seem like he was going to run away.

            Castiel hesitated for a moment before finding his lips pressed softly against Dean's. He knew this was wrong but all he wanted to do was feel himself pressed against Dean. He waited for Dean to push him away but he didn't, instead he relaxed himself and was soon kissing Castiel back. The kiss was awkward at first but soon it just felt like they had been kissing each other for years.

            Castiel finally pulled back from Dean's lips but not away from his body. They were both silent, neither of them making any sort of eye contact while they both tried to figure out what had just happened.

            Whatever had happened, neither of them were ready for it to stop. Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel and pulled him back into a kiss, this one harder and more intense. Castiel felt like his entire body was on fire as Dean pushed his tongue passed Castiel's lips and ran his tongue along the circle of his mouth.

            “My room?” Castiel asked breathlessly.

            “Please,” Dean moaned, taking Castiel's mouth against his again.

            Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's jacket and began to lead them towards his room. He ran into the couch, a table and even the door frame on the way but made sure to not lose his connection with Dean.

            Dean was so close to Castiel's body that he could feel him breathing. His entire body suddenly became out of his control and he could not even will his feet to move them any further into the bedroom.

            “Mmm,” Dean kissed up Castiel's face until his mouth was inches away from his ear. “You taste so good.”

            Castiel moaned and leaned his head back against the door frame. Dean took advantage of his position and lightly bit down against Castiel's neck, making a small red trail of skin down to Castiel's shoulder. Dean then kissed his way back up the trail of red and returned to Castiel's mouth, sucking his tongue into his own mouth.

            A shiver ran down Castiel's spin as Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him further into the bedroom. Castiel brought his hands up and pulled at Dean's jacket until it slipped away and hit the floor. He then pulled his own jacked off. They spun around, this time Dean pressed up against the wall as Castiel kissed Dean so hard it almost hurt.

            Dean slid his finger inside of Castiel's shirt and worked it until it was over his head and added to the pile of clothes they were beginning to form. Dean quickly switched them, pressing Castiel's back firmly against the cold wall. He shivered as Dean began to kiss down his neck again, only this time making his way down Castiel's body. Dean kissed his chest and flicked his tongue over one of Castiel's nipples before moving over and doing the same to the other one.

            As Dean kissed down Castiel's body, he worked to unbutton Castiel's Jeans. As he got to his lower stomach, Dean hooked his fingers into Castiel's boxers and pushed both his boxers and his jeans to his ankles, leaving Castiel completely naked before him.

            “Have you ever been with a man?” Dean asked as he kissed his way along Castiel's thighs, kissing, then biting, then kissing the bite marks.

            “No,” Castiel admitted. He had never even thought about being with a man. “Have you?”

            “Never,” Dean admitted, kissing his way down to the inside of Castiel's thighs. Castiel moaned as he ran his teeth over the sensitive skin. He was not sure why they were admitting this to each other now, maybe to give a reason as to why it could end up being awful, but Castiel doubted that it could ever be anything outside of amazing.

            Castiel leaned his head back, hitting it lightly against the wall as Dean kissed his way up and down the length of Castiel's fully erect cock. Dean teased the tip with his tongue, his hands holding onto the sides of Castiel's hips to keep himself steady. He then slipped the head of Castiel's cock into his warm mouth.

            Castiel's knees almost gave out as Dean slowly worked more of Castiel's cock into his mouth. Pushing forward until his lips hit the base of Castiel's cock and then pulling all the way back and sucking gently around the head. Castiel was no virgin but it felt so good having Dean's mouth wrapped around him that he was certain he was going to come very soon.

            “Oh God,” Castiel moaned out, reaching down and grabbing a hold of Dean's hair. This excited Dean, causing him to pick up his pace around Castiel's cock. It was too much, Castiel could no longer hold back. “I’m going to cum.”

            Instead of pulling away, like Castiel imagined he would, Dean pushed his mouth back down to the base of Castiel's cock and worked his tongue along the underside. Castiel's orgasm came quick and hard. His entire body shook violently as he came down the back of Dean's throat, something no girl had ever let him do, but Dean sucked all of it down before pulling away.

            “You’re so hot,” Dean breathed out as he began to kiss his way back up Castiel's body until their lips were pressed against each other. Castiel could taste himself as he ran his tongue over Dean's lips.

            “I want you,” Castiel moaned against Dean's mouth, reaching out to keep his balance by holding onto Dean's arms.

            “Yeah?” Dean questioned, pulling Castiel away from the wall and spinning him around. Dean lifted Castiel off the ground and then laid him back against the bed.

            “Want me how?” Dean asked. He felt that he was pretty sure what Castiel was telling him but he wanted to be fully sure before he tried anything. “Say it.”

            “I want you to fuck me,” Castiel could barely get the words out as Dean's lips roamed against the dip in his neck.

            “Mmm,” Dean kissed Castiel’s lips before standing up and removing the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor. “Do you have … uh … supplies?”

            “Top drawer,” Castiel pointed toward his dresser.

            Dean walked away, headed toward the dresser. Castiel knew it was necessary but he did not like the distance that had grown between them. He needed Dean to be near him, touching him, fucking him. He sighed relief when Dean quickly found a condom and a bottle of lube, tossing them onto the bed beside Cas. Dean then looked over Cas, taking his time before crawling up the length of his body, softly running his fingers over Castiel’s skin. Castiel had never been the guy who could go more than once, but just the touch of Dean’s fingers had his cock hard and leaking all over again.

            “Fuck,” Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth as their bodies slotted together and their erections rubbed against one another’s. “You are so fucking hot.”

            “Yeah?” Castiel smiled into Dean’s mouth, nipping lightly at the skin of his lips.

            “Definitely.”

            “Show me,” Castiel spread his legs and pushed his hips up toward Dean. “Show me how hot I am.”       

            “Fuck,” Dean growled, reaching over and grabbing the lube.

            Dean kissed his way back down Castiel’s body until he was back at his cock. He gave a smug look and then sucked Castiel’s cock into his mouth, eliciting a whine from Castiel, his cock still slightly sensitive. He didn’t stay there long though, having other destinations in mind, but he seemed to enjoy the way he could make Castiel squirmed. Castiel quite enjoyed it as well.

            Every hair on Castiel’s body stood on end when he heard the pop of the cap from the lube bottle. He was not scared or nervous about Dean fucking him, which he expected he would be, but no, he was excited; so excited, his body shook.

            “You sure you want this?” Dean questioned, not bothering to stop rubbing the lube between this fingers.

            “Dean,” Castiel growled, throwing his head back.

            Dean sat between Castiel’s legs and ran his lubed up finger along Castiel’s hole, tight and hot and tense.

            “You have to relax okay,” Dean informed Castiel, lightly teasing over Castiel’s entrance. “It will hurt less if you relax.”

            “I know,” Castiel took a few deep breaths. “I’m good.”

            Dean nodded and slowly pushed past the ring of muscles with one finger. Castiel let out of his and Dean paused, waiting for Castiel’s breath to return to normal. Once it had, Dean continued to work his finger in until it slipped in and out with ease. He then added a second finger, slowly working it in again until he could scissor them around. That is when he found it. Dean had heard of the prostate, he knew it was there but had never experienced what one was like. When he hit it, Castiel’s hips lifted off the bed and he let out a sound so dirty Dean felt he was going to come right then and there.

            Dean continued to scissor Castiel open, making sure to hit his prostate occasionally, just to watch Castiel try to fly out of his skin. He then worked in a third finger, taking it slow until he had four fingers buried inside of Castiel. He didn’t know that was possible, but here he was, his entire fist almost inside of a man he had just met and it was … it was so fucking hot.

            “Dean,” Castiel cried out, his eyes wide and black, so lust blown you could barely see any of the blue they normally consisted of.

            “Tell me,” Dean continued to fuck Cas with his fingers, while he used his other hand and his mouth to open the condom package.

            “Fuck me, now,” Castiel demanded but then he whimpered when Dean ran a finger against his prostate. “Please. Please, Dean.”

            Dean pulled his fingers slowly out of Cas, eliciting another hiss at the emptiness that it caused. Castiel had never felt so empty in his life and he just needed Dean to be in him. He needed Dean. Dean worked on the condom and laid himself against Castiel again, kissing him softly. Castiel wanted to protest, wanted to beg Dean to fuck him, but he knew it was coming and the feelings that he got from way Dean’s mouth felt against his own were almost explosive.

            Dean continued to lightly trail his lips against Castiel’s as he slotted himself between Castiel’s legs. Dean lowered one hand down, taking hold of himself and guiding his cock to Castiel’s entrance. He had figured since he had just had four fingers in the man, he would slip in with ease but it was tight and he had to slowly work himself in.

            Dean moved slow, stopping every so often to let Cas get used to him being inside, until he was as far as he imagined he could go, inside of Cas. He stopped again, taking a deep breath, not wanting to hurt Cas, but when Cas began to move his hips and push up against Dean, he took this as a sign to continue. Dean slowly pulled back, and then pushed back in, the pace agonizingly slow for both of them.

            “Dean,” Castiel reached down and grabbed Dean’s ass, pulling Dean into him. “I am not going to break. I promise.”

            Dean nodded, leaning forward and kissing Cas one more time before pulling back and thrusting fast and hard back into him. Castiel cried out but it wasn’t a bad cry, his eyes falling back into his head and his mouth going slack. Dean did this over and over again, developing a good rhythm. When he hit Castiel’s prostate, Cas cried out again, muttering Dean’s name over and over again.

            “Fuck,” Dean fisted the blanket beneath them in one of his hands. “I am not going to last long.”

            “Come,” Castiel cried, reaching down and stroking his cock. “Come in me, Dean.”

            Dean reached down and pushed Castiel’s hand away, taking his cock into his own hand. Dean kept up his rhythm, slapping his hips against Castiel’s ass, occasionally hitting his prostate, all while stroking Castiel’s cock, his strokes the only thing erratic. Then like that scene in a movie where everything goes silent and the world seems to disappear, Cas came all over Dean’s fingers and both their stomachs, Dean following close behind, causing all the sounds to come rushing back.

            “Dean,” Castiel cried out as he worked to come down from his orgasm.

            Dean wanted to speak but he was lost in a cloud of confusion. He had just had the most amazing orgasm of his life, with a strange man, who had a doll of him. You couldn’t get any freakier than that but for some reason, it all felt right.

            Once they came down from their orgasms, Castiel made his way to the bathroom and got two warm, wet washcloths. He used one to clean himself up and then used the other to clean Dean up, who was sprawled out on his bed like the angel Cas still believed him to be.

            “I suppose you are going to be leaving now,” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, looking out into his room.

            “Where did that come from?” Dean rolled onto his side and held his head up on his elbow. He tapped the bed in front of him and Castiel laid down, cuddling himself into Dean.

            “I am not a stupid man, Dean,” Castiel shook his head against Dean’s chest. “I know how this is going to work. I apologize for bringing it up so early, I should have given us more time to enjoy what happened, but I have never been good at doing what should be done.”

            “Yeah,” Dean ran a hand over Castiel’s side. “Me either.”

            “Stay the night,” Castiel brought his head up to look at Dean. “Maybe have breakfast with me before you leave.”

            “I can do that,” Dean agreed, leaning forward and capturing Castiel’s mouth, his kisses soft and so full of emotion it almost pained Cas. “And it could be we.”

            “Excuse me?” Castiel pulled back, giving Dean the most confused look.

            “You said before I leave,” Dean shrugged, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal. “It could be before we leave.”

            “Dean,” Castiel sat himself up. Was Dean asking him to go with him? Could he even do that? He had a job and friends and a home and … nothing, he had nothing.”

            “Where exactly would we be leaving to?” Castiel quirked and eyebrow and Dean smiled.

            “Wherever the blood trail takes us,” Dean laughed, hoping the joke would come across.

            “Vampires?” Castiel asked, excitement racing through his veins.

            “And werewolves,” Dean added.

            “Oh my,” Castiel breathed out. Oh my, indeed.

            “Oh,” Dean’s face grew serious and for a moment, Castiel wondered if it was all a joke. “Can I ask one thing though?”

            “Anything,” Castiel sighed, thankful that Dean did not seem to be changing his mind.

            “Can we leave the doll?” He asked, causing Castiel to burst into laughter. “He kind of creeps me out.”


End file.
